


Midnight call

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, GN Reader, M/M, Other, drunk barto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: Bartolomeo calls you, drunk, in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Bartolomeo (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Bartolomeo (One Piece)/Reader, Bartolomeo (One Piece)/You
Kudos: 18





	Midnight call

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: drunk Bartolomeo

Most of the crew had gone ashore to party, but you didn’t feel up to joining them that tonight. It would be nice to have a bit of alone time on the ship without any idiots around. You loved them all dearly, but having more braincells on your own than all of them together, sometimes it was nice to be away from them. 

Deciding to really enjoy the opportunity, you took a bath, pampered yourself a bit, and then relaxed with a book in your hammock. After reading a bit more, you dimmed the light and put the book away, ready to go to sleep for the night. You checked once more if you had your portable den den mushi with you. It was something Barto had insisted on getting after you had gotten together. Whenever the two of you would split up, be it for a battle, for grocery shopping, or for something like this, he’d insist you keep it on you at all times. He had one as well, so whenever there was trouble, you could call him. Or whenever he was in trouble and you had to get the ship ready to sail as soon as everyone was back on board. 

Barto had no doubt in your combat abilities, but that didn’t stop him from being very protective over you. You were his partner after all, both in crime and in love, and he’d rather turn himself in to the marines than let anything happen to you. And even with your abilities, there were opponents out there that would be too much for you. For cases just like that, he wanted you to have a way to contact him. His barriers would always keep you safe. 

You placed the little snail on the nightstand next to your hammock and blew out the candle that was on it. Pulling your blanket around you, adjusting your pillow and shifting around for a bit, you made yourself comfortable and let out a sigh. Going to sleep without the noise of the rest of the crew running and shouting on deck, or worse, the sound of any one of them snoring, was a blessing, and it didn’t take long for you to slip into dreamland. 

The sound of the den den mushi startled you awake. Barto was in trouble. Nearly falling out of your hammock, you grabbed the den den mushi and started running up the stairs to the deck as you picked up. 

“Barto? Do I need to get the ship ready to sail? Just how much trouble are you in?”  
“Y/N….” You could hear in his voice that he was panicked and crying, something very rare for Barto when he was in trouble.   
“Barto? Are you ok?! What happened?!”  
“I’m lost…”

You froze as you just arrived on deck. Lost? He called you in the middle of the night because he was lost? The little snail in your hand was crying dramatically, suggesting that Barto was doing the same. You took a deep breath and calmed yourself, nearly collapsing now the adrenaline was leaving you and you realized just how tired you were. 

“Barto, just how much did you drink?”  
“…a lot?”

You sighed. Barto was not going to leave you alone until he either found the rest of the crew, or found his way back to you. Might as well get comfortable while talking the night away with your drunk boyfriend. Walking back to your room, you grabbed your pillow and blanket before heading back up to deck. 

“Ok Barto, what do you see?”  
“Trees.”  
“There’s a lot of trees on the island, babe. See something else?”  
“Euhm… Oh! I see a river here!”  
“Great, follow that downstream… You couldn’t have gone too far from shore so it should lead you to the edge of the island.”  
“Ok! Please don’t hang up though!”  
“I won’t, Barto.”

You lied down on deck with your pillow and blanket, and made yourself comfortable. Looking up at the stars made the whole situation of your boyfriend calling you in a drunken panic a little better. 

“Y/N!!”  
“What?”  
“I heard something!”  
“Well, what did it sound like?”  
“A wild animal!”  
“Don’t cry, babe. Just keep an eye out and use your devil fruit if needed.”  
“Devil fruit? Oh right! I ate a devil fruit!”

You smacked your head at his comment. There were emotional drunks, aggressive drunks,… and then there was your boyfriend. A dumbass emotional drunk. After reassuring about some more noises he heard, and after he got out of the forest and to the edge of the island, he seemed to calm down a bit. Luckily Barto hadn’t wandered off too far, and now he was out of the woods he could see the lights of the town where you had docked. As he walked towards it, he never stopped talking to you. The fresh ocean air and the walk seemed to sober him up a little though. 

“Hey, Y/N.”  
“Yes?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Lying on deck, watching the stars.”  
“Nice. Can I join you?”  
“Sure. You need to get here first though.”  
“I’m on my way! …and what were you doing before I called you?”  
“Sleeping.”  
“So… I woke you up?”  
“Yup.”  
“Are you mad?”  
“Not anymore. I was a little in the beginning because I thought you were in trouble and I got worried.”  
“…so am I in trouble when I get back?”  
“Nah.”  
“Phew! Good. I was a little scared you’d be mad.”  
“It’s fine. But don’t make a habit out of this, ok?”  
“I promise!” You smiled. With his reputation, you sometimes forgot just how cute Barto could be.   
“Hey, Y/N! I can see the ship!”  
“Almost here huh?” You yawned. “That’s good.”  
“Yeah! I’m getting a little dizzy though, I’m pretty tired too.”  
“Really? In that case I’m going to enjoy watching you climb that ladder up to the ship.”  
“Y/N! That’s mean!”  
“I’m sorry, Barto.” You laughed. 

Not much later, you heard Barto’s voice from a distance without the den den mushi as well. Walking towards the railing of the ship, you hung up. You heard some yelling coming from Barto, something along the lines of ‘why would you hang up on me now?’, until he saw you standing on the ship. As he came close enough to be properly understandable, he looked up at you and continued talking. 

“You know, seeing you up there, on the ship with all the stars and the mood behind you? It looks like a view straight from my dreams.” You blinked a few times and laughed.   
“When did you get so sappy, Barto? Oh right, alcohol.”  
“Hey! I mean it though. You look really pretty and I’m happy to see you.”  
“I know, babe. Come up here, it’s late and It’s pretty cold. I’m dying to get back to bed, and it seems you could use a nap too.”  
“Yeah…”

Barto climbed the ladder up to the ship and pulled you in for a hug as soon as you were within reach. You returned the embrace, but pulled back after a short time. 

“Barto, please go wash yourself.”  
“Why?”  
“You stink of alcohol.”  
“Do I have to? I’m tired…”  
“Either you wash yourself or we’re not sleeping together.”

You watched his eyes go wide before running off into the ship, probably to wash himself. Laughing at his sudden action, you grabbed your blanket and pillow and returned to your room. Barto would be there soon enough, all washed up and ready to fall asleep with you in his arms. And you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
